User talk:Rieda
Welcome Hello Mahsaad 500, and welcome to the , the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:Mahsaad page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. For a full list of ways you can help, visit Project:Helping out. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! NOBODY (talk) 16:43, April 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:8bit Doves Hi! Sorry for the late answer. The page I linked to on Jam:8bit Doves was not created at the time I made that edit to the Jam:8bit Doves page. The page 8bit Doves now has information about the mobile game and where I got the information. -- 15:35, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeaterday Yesterday I said "I know you" because your avatar is quite similar to a Baidu user's.His Baidu uesrname is "末日使者zy".He plays Nitrome games and likes first-person shooter.Nitro And Me (talk) 09:36, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Your comment Hello. I want to explain to you why I deleted your comment. Your final version of your comment read "AC4E is not a useless person,YOU are(NO OFFENCE)!". I understand you wanted to say something along the lines of AC4E is not a useless person and Tema is, and that you were not intending to be offensive. However, though you meant it like this, unfortunately your comment came across as contradictory. Saying someone is "useless" is very harsh and almost immediately taken as insulting, however, I know you did not intend this. Although you did not mean this, and tried to make sure it would not be offensive, unfortunately the unintended harshness of the message negated the "no offense" statement. Something else I would like to point out is that writing message in all caps is often read as yelling, which is often unpleasant to read for whoever is the receiver of the message. Do not think this means you cannot post on the blog post, feel free to still post. -- 19:52, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :If Tema said a more harsh word, I would delete his comment and explain to him what he did wrong. Nitrome Wiki is supposed to be a community project, and it definitely is not good to have people acting harsh around each other. -- 12:06, September 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Yay!!!111 Thanks! Also, it's great to see you back here! I thought you left. -- 02:28, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I am not hacked. If I would lie, what kind of modeartor I would be? — Megaphantaze (talk) 14:54, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Videos You're welcome. Although videos unrelated to Nitrome are not allowed on the wiki, you can still embed Youtube videos without uploading them by using a special template. To embed a Youtube video, find the video on Youtube and in the url, the content after v= but before & (if there is an &), copy that. Then, in source mode, wherever you want to embed the video, simply put down (in source mode) , and between the : and }}, the content in the video's url after v= but before &. For example, for this video, the full url is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bgDi2BYtIY , and the content after v= is 2bgDi2BYtIY . To embed the video, put down in source mode and you get: -- 16:34, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :No, because I paused it when the video started. -- 20:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: MC map Hi mah! I just wanted to say that the maps **are** avalible for download. I have a public beta link here: https://docs.google.com/uc?authuser=0&id=0B-oGCfBBoqVeSmlZYlFZeVNCdlE&export=download Now, the only problem is that the latest beta (the link i just gave you) have lots of bugs and some stuff are not working propperly. I would love to upload a new version of the maps, but the version i am currently working on is broken... like a lot.... and i am trying to fix it, but it might take some time. Ill keep you updated if any new version comes out! Also, to install the map, you just need to unzip the file and put it in .minecraft/saves folder. And to start the game you will need to press the button labelled as "Bad Icecream" 16:08, January 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Signature problem You might want to read this. You can use a little gimmick that substitutes the curly braces so that your sig appears as a template. 17:06, March 8, 2015 (UTC) RE:The Emoticons I thought that all emoticons uploaded to the wiki were allowed, not just Nitrome related ones. However, after going over MediaWiki:Emoticons, I see that the Nitrome emoticons that are hosted on Nitrome Wiki are only Nitrome ones and not just any emoticon. Thank you for highlighting this, I didn't know. -- 15:51, March 20, 2015 (UTC) To be onest To be onest,i am just here fun and chating and not for ruining peapols lifes.I hate my life. Serbian wikian, RASENGAN 16:06, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Why? Why would you report Serbian wikian? He hasn't done anything wrong and he's actually helped Nitrome Wiki. It seems strange that another user on this wiki would report someone else for being underage, as it comes across as a hostile action. -- 13:21, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Unbanned You have been unbanned. -- 16:18, March 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Unbanning someone I have unbanned her. -- 13:11, April 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Cleaning JUNK Those are emoticons of the Grapplers hat from Steamlands. -- 16:48, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Emoticons Files uploaded to Nitrome Wiki can stay if they are used appropriately, they do not all have to be Nitrome related. In the case of emoticons, even though the are not Nitrome related they are uploaded here because they are meant to be used in the chat.-- 22:18, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :The emoticons were added because people wanted to use them. If you want to add some Minecraft emoticons, feel free to upload them and tell me what code you want them to use (for example, the code to use http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/7/79/Emoticon_angry.png is (angry) ). -- 20:44, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I would like to advise that you please re-read my message again since it covers why Mixlix's emoticons are allowed here. -- 18:27, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, I understand. I find that embedding them would work better then just uploading here. Random-storykeeper wrote about this on her blog, so you should try posting your opinion there. I will post my opinion there when I have time. The blog post I am talking about. -- 22:02, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Off to school in 5 mins Can't play, sorry... 11:21, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday! Thanks! 10:49, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Image The only way to get the link to show as a picture is to upload it onto an image uploading site such as Photobucket or Imageshack. Or you could find a wiki with a similar image and then modify its link to display the image. The only final alternative would be to force it in HTML, but even I'm not 100% certain if that works. 18:28, May 20, 2015 (UTC) My signature I managed to get the hang of the signature! Thanks! (And sorry for the late reply...) 08:25, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat discussions with Strplumboder Did you was Strplumber said here? If so, why? -- 22:25, May 23, 2015 (UTC) There's a new project in this here town. And it needs your help! Hey Mahsaad! I've voiced an idea I had for a project about standardizing image names, and I would really appreciated if you read it and commented your feedback. After you've given your opinions there, I would love it if you took a quick look at the most recent decisions being made about the project, and possibly give your thoughts on what you think should happen. Thanks for taking time to do this! It means a lot to me! 23:19, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Emoticons Adding the Nitrome Wiki emoticons is something anyone can do, since it is very simple. To do this, you need to go to MediaWiki:Emoticons, click "View source" (this is a button at the top left of the page), copy the source of the page, and then paste the source on any other MediaWiki:Emoticons page on any other wiki and then publish the page. This will embed the emoticons on that wiki. -- 22:20, July 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: WB Thanks for the attention! I don't know if I'm gonna stay here and to major edits, but lately, I've really enjoyed making gifs (I've found a new program that, unlike Bandicam, can record gifs at 30 fps), and I felt like updating the images here a little bit. I'm more of an image guy, and I don't really play around with what's written or what there is to write. So I guess that, for now, I'm gonna make a few gifs here and there, but I don't know for sure if it's gonna be a long stay or not. (talk) 18:25, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :The program I'm using to record my gifs is ScreenToGif. It allows you to record your screen at up to 40 fps (or Hz as I prefer to use, because Hz is an official thing). It of course gives this program a big advantage over Bandicam, that could only record at 10 Hz, but it also has a couple of flaws compared to what Bandicam can do. Firstly, the color quality is pretty bad compared to Bandicam, which is understandable because it's recording so much faster. It's for this reason that, for every frame of my gifs, I have to re-color the entire sprite with the proper colors. Which, along with the fact that there are a lot more images since it's 30Hz explains why it takes half an hour to do these gifs. Also, one other slight problem is that ScreenToGif records faster than what you're actually asking it to record at in the settings. So, for example, when you're recording at 30Hz (one image every 33.333 milliseconds), you'll have to slow the finished gif a little down to 40 milliseconds per frame, because you have to counterbalance some lag in the program's recording. This is why I record at 40Hz to do 30Hz gifs and just deals with balancing the frames when making the proper gif with gimp. I hope I made sense. I'm sorry if I didn't. 17:43, August 9, 2015 (UTC) RE:Uh It looks like that instead of loading the content of the MediaWiki page, it loaded all the source code on it instead. -- 03:08, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Free game Does it feature online multiplayer? 18:18, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Ill think about it. 16:21, March 30, 2016 (UTC)